


Красивые вещи очень просто сломать

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: вы присматриваете за нашими предателями, а мы платим вам хорошие деньги (с)





	Красивые вещи очень просто сломать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.  
> Примечание: совершеннолетие – как и в ГП – наступает в 17, таймлайн подавления Круга и победы над Волдемортом  
> Предупреждение: любовь, внезапности, ООС

-1-

«И что, это и есть предатель? — думал Манус, глядя на бледного и мрачного мальчишку перед собой. — Гроза всех Нефилимов?»

Они стояли в Гарде у здания суда, и выбор у мальчишки был невелик: пойти с ним или вернуться в тюрьму, только теперь уже навсегда. Это не Магнус придумал, это придумал Конклав, давно и прочно работавший с магами, если, конечно, можно было назвать совместной работой формулировку «вы присматриваете за нашими преступниками, а мы просто говорим вам спасибо».

Впрочем, за простое спасибо поселить предателя у себя дома Магнус ни за что бы не согласился. Не потому, что ему были так уж неприятны предатели (в конце концов, дела Сумеречных Охотников его ни капли не волновали), а потому что заниматься ни капли не волновавшими его делами он согласен был только за деньги.

Конклав неплохо заплатил ему за то, чтобы Магнус согласился присмотреть за их узником.

Конклав, наверное, нехило поиздержался за время последних судов.

Где-то с полгода назад они подавили восстание. Молодёжь Аликанте под предводительством харизматичного, упрямого и целеустремлённого Валентина Моргенштерна протестовала против сближения с Нежитью, курс на которое Конклав неуклонно брал последние годы. Восстание Круга, так они себя называли, было подавлено, а его лидер, сбежал, бросив своих товарищей на поле боя. 

Полем боя, кстати, стал Зал Договоров, где Совет Сумеречных Охотников встретился с представителями Нежити для того, чтобы заключить новое мирное Соглашение.

Стоявший перед Магнусом мальчишка обвинялся в том, что привёл членов Круга в Зал Договоров. Кто-то из Круга, впрочем, и так там присутствовал, потому что входил в Совет, но все остальные... Все остальные пришли с помощью старинного артефакта — дубового шкафа, служившего, как выяснилось, не только хранилищем для одежды, но и порталом.

Драко Малфой, так звали предателя, починил сломанный шкаф и нашёл его пару. Бунтовщики вошли в один шкаф — и вышли в другой, уже внутри Зала.

И устроили кровавую резню.

Ко всему прочему, Малфой обвинялся в нападении на Инквизитора Дамблдора. Смерть того, правда, осталась не на его совести, но даже факт нападения Конклав спускать мальчишке не собирался.

Часть Круга погибла во время подавления восстания. Кто-то покончил с собой. Кто-то был лишён рун, в одночасье из Охотника став примитивным. Кто-то остался при рунах, но был выслан из Идриса — без права на возвращение, и неизвестно, что из этого было невыносимей. 

Тем, кто провинился чуть меньше или извинялся чуть больше, было позволено изредка возвращаться в Идрис по делам Конклава, а для того, чтобы эти дела старательно исполнялись, изгнанники были направлены в Институты. В каждом крупном городе примитивных имелось по Институту, где жили Сумеречные Охотники, откуда они следили за порядком, где они тренировались, чтобы потом по первому же вызову бросаться убивать демонов, охраняя мирную жизнь тех, кто даже не подозревал об их существовании.

Даже родителям Драко Малфоя досталась такая судьба — Институт в Лондоне, а вот он сам был оторван от семьи и отправлен в Нью-Йорк.

Ну, или куда там вздумается отправиться Магнусу, потому что на ближайшие пять лет они были связаны.

Магнус в результате этой сделки получал кучу денег и бесплатную рабочую силу (хотя, во-первых, он сомневался, что Сумеречный Охотник будет помогать ему в его колдовстве, а во-вторых, вряд ли решился бы доверить ему составление магических снадобий или начертание пентаграммы — одна ошибка, и весь Бруклин в огне!), Конклав получал отсутствие головной боли. Мальчишка получал слабую надежду, что если пять лет будет вести себя хорошо, то сможет вернуться в Идрис и попытаться жить так, как будто ничего не было.

Он никого не убил, только привёл бунтовщиков в Зал Договоров. В этом, наверное, не было ничего необычного, ведь почти все семьи Охотников оказались замешаны в бунте. Может быть, через пять лет о его проступке забудут — как предпочтут забыть о своих.

Возможно, Конклав надеялся именно на это. Хотя, как казалось Магнусу, Конклаву просто не хотелось терять способного молодого человека с руками из нужного места — и отдать его магу было в этом смысле стратегически верным решением: авось научится чему-то ещё?

Сближение с Нежитью или не сближение, но Конклав — в этом Магнус был точно уверен, — полным составом продал бы душу за умение колдовать, или за вампирскую скорость, или за силу оборотней, или за хитрость фейри... 

Судя по лицу, впрочем, неважно, что там было с Конклавом, но лично Драко Малфою ни хитрость, ни сила, ни скорость, ни колдовство ни за чем не сдались.

Магнус шагнул к нему, изучая.

Мальчишка выглядел лет на семнадцать. Магнус знал, что и сам выглядит ненамного старше, но, глядя на покрытую рунами тощую шею, выглядывавшую из-под воротника чёрной куртки, на трогательную ямочку между ключиц, на тонкие, покрытые ссадинами и кровоподтёками пальцы, чувствовал себя очень старым.

Предатель или нет, но ему было жалко мальчишку. Вряд ли полугодовое сидение в темницах Гарда стало для него приятным воспоминанием.

Поёжившись под его пристальным взглядом, Драко Малфой сделал движение отшатнуться. На мгновение, повинуясь остаткам гордости и инстинктам, его пальцы сжались в кулаки, но охранявший его Нефилим дёрнул за цепь, едва не вырвав мальчишке правую руку.

Магнус ожидал увидеть затравленный взгляд, но не увидел ничего, кроме равнодушия. Маска или что-то другое?

— Мы с тобой поладим, — забросил он пробную удочку, чувствуя себя так, будто приближается к необъезженной лошади или дикому зверю, и только потом сообразил, как это звучало на самом деле.

«Хороший мальчик, иди сюда, я не сделаю больно».

Как отвратительно.

— Я не буду к тебе приставать, — быстро предупредил Магнус, злясь на себя и от того слишком резко. — Ты не в моём вкусе.

Если бы это было шуткой, оно могло бы разрядить атмосферу, но чистая правда, кажется, сделала только хуже.

Мальчишка нахмурился.

— Мне нравятся чёрные волосы и голубые глаза, — Магнус зачем-то попытался спасти ситуацию, но мальчишка нахмурился только сильнее.

У него были серые, почти бесцветные глаза в обрамлении слипшихся иголочками ресниц и появившихся от усталости и недосыпа теней, таких густых, что они больше походили на синяки, и светлые пушистые волосы. Действительно, полная противоположность тому, что Магнусу нравилось. В остальном он был вполне симпатичным — острый подбородок, изящный, хоть и чуть длинноватый нос и острые скулы создавали приятную взгляду картину, если бы не одно «но».

Мальчишка почти наверняка был сломлен, а Магнус слишком хорошо знал, что сломленные мальчики — его самая большая и самая нелепая слабость.

Ему уже сейчас хотелось обнять и утешить.

Не то чтобы Магнус любил чинить и налаживать. Не то чтобы за неполных восемьсот лет ему не надоело чинить и налаживать. 

Это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. Это всегда заканчивалось исключительно тем, что в прямом или переносном смысле подобранный на улице, вытащенный из ямы, спасённый от всего на свете и себя самого, выхоженный и выстраданный мальчишка сваливал в бирюзовую даль, предпочитая одарять своим вниманием кого угодно, но только не того, кто его подобрал, вытащил, спас, выходил и выстрадал.

Чужая неблагодарность разбивала сердце почище несчастной любви, поэтому ни любовь, ни особую надежду Магнус старался к себе и близко не подпускать. Но у него в этом хотя бы был выбор, а вот у мальчишки, кажется, никакого выбора не оставалось.

Закатав рукав, Магнус протянул вперёд руку и вопросительно посмотрел на Драко Малфоя.

Абсолютно без выражения тот тоже вытянул руку. На узком бледном запястье звякнули украшенные рунами кандалы, и один из охранников, сняв наручник с собственной руки, застегнул его на запястье Магнуса. 

Конечно, «украшенные» было неправильным словом. Руны использовались вовсе не для красоты, они несли охранную, защитную функцию. Они не позволяли преступнику снять наручник и убежать, лишали сил его собственные руны, и, может быть, делали ещё что-нибудь, о чём Магнус не знал.

В абсолютном молчании они дошли до портала. Тот искрился — огромное, покрытие рябью зеркало, искажённая волнами поверхность воды. Портал был создан давно и довольно топорно, у самого Магнуса получалось изящнее, но наводить миллионы разных порталов в Гард было запрещено, приходилось пользоваться только одним.

Магнус украдкой покосился на своего подопечного, но лицо Драко по-прежнему не выражало решительно ничего. Ни удивления, ни страха, ни ожидания своей дальнейшей судьбы.

Справедливости ради, покорности оно тоже не выражало, но даже покорность была бы лучше, чем эта странная пустота.

Мальчик почти наверняка был сломлен, и сломлен не им, но Магнус всё равно почему-то ощущал себя виноватым.

Он разозлился.

У первой ступеньки к порталу охранник протянул Магнусу ключ от наручников.

— Засунь его себе в задницу, будь таким лапочкой, — бросил Магнус и, потянув Малфоя за собой, быстро поднялся по лестнице, чтобы, не раздумывая, шагнуть в объятья портала.

Ему почти не было стыдно.

Сумеречных Охотников он никогда не любил.

-2-

Квартира Магнуса никогда не была предназначена для того, чтобы с ним жил кто-то другой: слишком ярко, слишком разные стили, слишком всё для него одного.

Впрочем, вместе с тем она идеально подходила для вечеринок, а значит, можно было не волноваться, потому что терпеть у себя дома кого-то дольше, чем пару часов, вечер или горячую ночь, никогда не входило в его планы. И теперь он не собирался ничего особенно пересматривать только из-за того, что Конклав выдал ему питомца на передержку.

Правда, даже питомцев обычно отдают с клеткой, подстилкой, миской и поводком, а у мальчишки Малфоя из всего перечисленного с собой были только наручники.

Магнус отвёл его в самую дальнюю комнату. Не самая большая и не самая маленькая, и вообще вся невыносимо нормальная по сравнению со всеми остальными помещениями в квартире: со стенами глубокого зелёного цвета и серебристыми шторами, и низкой софой вместо кровати, и столом из тёмного дерева, и зеркальным шкафом в стене. Завитушки на ручке двери, завитушки на ножках стола, резная спинка деревянного стула — всё, как Магнусу нравилось. Окно с широким подоконником и вид на остальные бруклинские высотки, а вместе с ними — ещё на полгорода.

Можно щёлкнуть пальцами и поменять этот вид на, скажем, панораму Парижа, только пару часов потом придётся отлёживаться. Стоит оно того или нет?

Иногда Магнусу казалось, что стоит.

Сейчас Магнусу казалось, что нет. Глядя на равнодушное лицо мальчишки, он думал, что когда-нибудь потом, может быть, поменяет вид — и за окном раскинется блестящее озеро Лин или сразу узкие улочки Аликанте. Это будет праздник великой щедрости, только вряд ли у мальчишки хватит ума его оценить. У Сумеречных Охотников вообще не слишком хорошо получалось что-то ценить. Разрушения были больше им по душе.

— Располагайся, — Магнус обвёл рукой комнату. 

Он не собирался задерживаться и помогать узнику обживаться, да и понимал, что помощь в таком деле только мешает. Поэтому, развернувшись и притворив за собой дверь, Магнус вышел.

Его ждало целое множество дел: любовное зелье для очередного неудачливого клиента, пара защитных амулетов для клиента-параноика, несколько древних книг, ждущих своей расшифровки, и доверенные Конклавом ценные артефакты: составить опись, изучить свойства, отдать Безмолвным Братьям и получить за это щедрую плату.

Зелье далось Магнусу быстро: он хранил в специальном ящике практически полный набор необходимых ингредиентов, смешанных в нужной пропорции, — оставалось добавить к ним только вытяжку из беладонны. С амулетами тоже не возникло никаких сложностей: обмакнув тонкую кисточку в синюю краску, на кругляшах из слоновьего бивня Магнус вывел защитные знаки. 

А вот с книгами пришлось просидеть до самого вечера. Осторожно открывая хрупкие переплёты, бережно перелистывая наполовину истлевшие страницы с выцветшими от старости строчками, Магнус одно за другим переписывал каждое слово. Время от времени он останавливался, чтобы полюбоваться на результат своих трудов: ровный убористый почерк, изящные завитушки, безукоризненный слог.

Закончив очередную главу, он откинулся на спинку стула и с наслаждением потянулся. Затёкшие мышцы заныли, позвонки сухо хрустнули.

— Похоже, на сегодня достаточно, — рассудил Магнус и тут же поднялся.

На секунду его посетило желание наведаться в комнату к Драко (хотя бы потому, например, что было бы неплохо накормить гостя ужином), но неясное раздражение, вызванное этим желанием, заставило Магнуса отправиться в противоположную сторону. В гостиную.   
Удобно раскинувшись на диване (голова — на одном подлокотнике, ноги — поверх другого), Магнус потянулся к лежавшему на тумбочке кассетному плееру, но замер на середине движения.

Он увидел Малфоя.

Мальчишка возник на пороге неожиданно и бесшумно, как приведение. Его чёрное кожаное облачение, обычное для Сумеречного Охотника, растворялось в темноте коридора, так что Магнусу показалось, будто узкие светлые кисти, бледные шея и голова с растрёпанными льняными волосами парят в воздухе сами по себе, без поддержки, без тела.

— Я хочу связаться с родителями, — мрачно объявил Драко.

Не просьба, не «могу ли я», а решительное короткое требование, вот только Магнус жил на свете слишком долго, чтобы не понимать, что именно за такой напускной бравадой прячется неуверенность. Иногда даже страх.

Только поэтому он ничуть не обиделся и не стал учить мальчишку вежливости.

— Конечно, — ответил Магнус и кивнул на свой декоративный камин. — Каминная связь тебя устроит? 

Малфой с недоумением уставился на него.

— Что?

Магнус театрально вздохнул.

— Камин у твоих родителей дома есть, молодой человек? Точнее, в Лондонском Институте, раз уж они теперь там… — Дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — На полке сверху стоит банка дымолётного порошка, его можно использовать для быстрой связи. Ты бросаешь горсть порошка в камин и говоришь адрес, я щёлкаю пальцами — и вуаля, ты уже разговариваешь с родителями как послушный ребёнок.

Пропустив мимо ушей пассаж о послушном ребёнке, Малфой с подозрением уставился на стоявшую над камином стеклянную банку с бронзовой крышкой, а потом перевёл взгляд на Магнуса.

— А как мои родители узнают, что я хочу с ними связаться и что нужно делать?

Магнус позволил себе ещё один вздох.

— Вы, Сумеречные Охотники, такие скучные, когда дело касается магии. Никакой выдумки, никакого полёта фантазии! Их камин вспыхнет, и они увидят твоё лицо. — На секунду Магнус задумался, побарабанив пальцами по подбородку, а потом уточнил: — Или не увидят, если будут далеко от камина.

Белое лицо покачнулось в темноте дверного проёма: похоже, Малфой переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Я бы предпочёл простое огненное письмо, — тихо, но вместе с этим надменно, произнёс он.

Отправить огненное письмо действительно было просто. Достаточно было написать нужный текст на бумаге, а в уголке нарисовать руну огня — и послание тут же отправилось бы к своему адресату. Способ был куда более надёжный, чем сидеть у камина и надеяться на то, что тот, с кем ты пытаешься связаться, окажется дома.

Одна проблема...

— Сослагательное наклонение, как обычно, всё портит. У тебя нет стило.

Стило, с помощью которых Сумеречные Охотники рисовали свои руны, у Малфоя забрали. Равно как и Клинки Серафима, с помощью которых они убивали демонов.

Малфой склонил голову набок.

— Полагаю, у тебя есть.

— Зачем мне? — изумился Магнус и поднял вверх руку, демонстрируя мальчишке забегавшие между пальцев голубоватые огоньки. — У меня, если ты не забыл, есть настоящая магия, а это куда лучше, чем ваши стило. С твоего позволения...

Шаг вперёд — и Малфой оказался в комнате, на свету, обрывая Магнуса на середине фразы.

 

— Хорошо, Бейн, — он впервые обратился к Магнусу по фамилии, словно только сейчас согласился признать его существование, а до этого разговаривал с мебелью или домашним животным. Хотя нет. Питомцев называют по именам. — Я согласен на каминную связь.

Магнус потянулся.

— Звучит немного пошловато, ты не находишь? Согласен на связь…

И вновь мальчишка никак не отреагировал на подколку, только передёрнул плечами. 

— Что нужно делать?

Его спокойствие раздражало. Хотелось продавить, вывести из себя, прогнуть, заставить бледные щёки расцвести жарким румянцем.

— Подойти к камину, взять банку, открутить крышку, — лениво начал перечислять Магнус, — зачерпнуть порошка, бросить его в камин, назвать адрес, услышать музыкальный щелчок моих божественных пальцев, поговорить с родителями, подойти ко мне и поцеловать в знак благодарности.

Малфой кивал головой в такт каждому его слову, запоминая последовательность действий. Когда Магнус озвучил последнее, светлые глаза удивлённо расширились — и тут же сузились в возмущении.

Румянца, впрочем, так и не появилось.

Магнус снова вздохнул, на это раз по-настоящему.

— Насчёт поцелуев я пошутил, — сказал он, а когда Малфой, удовлетворённо кивнув, направился к камину, пробормотал ему в спину: — Хотя, думаю, мы оба понимаем, что от такого предложения откажется только полный дурак.

Мальчишка обернулся и через плечо бросил на Магнуса уничижительный взгляд. Да, какие бы ужасы не рассказывали о тюрьме Гарда, ей явно не по зубам был этот орешек. С другой стороны, превратиться в труху можно было даже под крепкой скорлупкой. Но, в любом случае, сейчас Драко хоть как-то реагировал на слова Магнуса, и это было куда лучше, чем безжизненная равнодушная маска, которую он увидел вначале.

Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, когда горсть пепла полетела в камин, и за ажурной решёткой сразу же взвилось зеленоватое пламя.

— Лондонский Институт, — сказал Драко, и Магнус, наконец подцепив с тумбочки кассетный плеер, надел наушники.

Лезть в чужое личное пространство ему не хотелось. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Да и вряд ли семейные разговоры могли быть хоть сколько-нибудь интересными.

-3-

Закончив разговор, Малфой встал рядом с диваном, прямо у Магнуса над душой. Какое-то время Магнус позволял себе надеяться, что тому надоест и он скоро уйдёт, но секунды превращались в минуты, а мальчишка всё стоял и стоял.

Когда его колено нетерпеливо врезалось в обивку дивана, Магнус соизволил всё-таки снять наушники.

— Значит, это правда? — тут же услышал он голос Малфоя.

— Что именно? — предчувствуя долгий разговор, Магнус нажал на стоп. Мадонна протестующе пискнула, но всё-таки замолчала.

— То, что о тебе говорят.

Магнус закатил глаза.

— Обо мне много чего говорят. Если тебя интересует, правда ли, что я лучший маг Бруклина и Нью-Йорка, а заодно и вообще всего мира, или действительно ли за все свои услуги я беру вдвое дороже, чем все остальные, то да, правда, и да, действительно. Что поделаешь, за качество нужно платить.

Мальчишка смотрел на него так, что по взгляду становилось ясно: он не понял и половины из того, что Магнус ему говорил.

— Правда ли, что ты любишь мужчин. — Словно не отдавая себе отчёта в собственных действиях, он опустился на диван.

На всякий случай Магнус чуть отодвинулся. Никогда не знаешь, что в следующий момент придёт этим Охотникам в голову.

Пожимать плечами, лёжа на диване, было не слишком удобно, но Магнус всё-таки ухитрился.

— Подавляющее большинство людей, — философски произнёс он, — не замечает очевидных вещей до тех пор, пока им о них не расскажут.

Вышло в должной мере красиво и в должной мере запутанно. В самый раз для таинственного образа не менее таинственного волшебника. Драко вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я могу тебе рассказать. — С преувеличенным вниманием Магнус уставился на свой маникюр. — И даже показать.

Вот теперь это походило на игру, и Магнусу даже нравилась эта игра. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Малфой не сказал:

— А ведь я даже не в твоём вкусе. — Прозвучало ужасно презрительно.

Магнус почувствовал лёгкое раздражение.

— Полностью не в моём вкусе только русалки. От них отвратительно пахнет. А вообще, тебе не кажется, — медленно сказал он, — что немного неосмотрительно так говорить с тем, от кого зависят твоя судьба и, не сочти это за слишком громкие слова, твоё будущее? 

— Моя судьба, — пробормотал Малфой, усаживаясь глубже и подтягивая ноги к груди, — в том, что у меня нет будущего.

Сдвинувшись, чтобы не мешать мальчишке, Магнус уселся в позу, зеркально отражающую позу Малфоя, разве что спиной опёрся о подлокотник, а не о спинку. Носки его ног коснулись опущенных на диван ладоней мальчишки, но тот не отдёрнул руки.

Может быть, стоило что-то сказать или даже что-то спросить, но Магнус молчал. Опыт подсказывал ему, что рано или поздно Драко заговорит сам — и вскоре тот действительно заговорил.

— Ты же не думаешь, Бейн, что Конклав отправил меня к тебе просто так? — непостижимым образом в его голосе смешивались превосходство и обречённость, и это заставляло Магнуса разрываться между желанием утешить и желанием прикончить на месте.

Вместо этого он легко согласился.

— Не думаю. Но Конклав очень самонадеян, если рассчитывает, что я стану плясать под их дудку.

— Ты? — Мальчишка усмехнулся. Сейчас он казался старше своих семнадцати или сколько там ему лет. — Ты им не нужен.

Магнус поднял бровь.

— Я могу быть не нужен, — наставительно сказал он, — только тем, кто со мной незнаком. И то если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что даже незнакомые со мной люди могут тосковать по отсутствию меня в их серой и скучной жизни. Но члены Конклава в любом случае к таким не относятся.

Повернув голову, Драко посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Вот это самомнение, Бейн.

— Это не самомнение, — Магнус пожал плечами. — Это правда жизни и опыт.

«И способ защиты от любого, кто захочет сделать мне больно», — мог бы добавить он, но, конечно же, ничего не сказал. За семь с лишним веков он не раз встречал людей, которым было на него наплевать, как ни грустно было в этом себе признаваться.

Но, так как Магнус не любил, когда ему было грустно, обычно он себе в этом и не признавался. А уж другим и подавно.

— Да неважно, — сказал Малфой. — Учитывая твою репутацию, меня явно отправили сюда, чтобы ты... — вместо того, чтобы договорить, он только нервно сглотнул.

Магнус нахмурился.

— Чтобы я что? 

Не то чтобы он не догадывался, куда клонит мальчишка, но это было слишком даже для Конклава. Даже если поверить Валентину и решить, что Конклав невозможно прогнил. 

Драко ничего не ответил. Кажется, он был не в силах высказывать свои предположения вслух. Магнус мягко тронул его за запястье.

— Я знаю, что красивые вещи просто сломать, — начал он. — И я не собираюсь... 

Малфой выдернул руку.

— Что не собираешься? — прошипел он, отшатнувшись. — Ты и так уже предложил научить меня целоваться.

Он был похож на загнанного в угол зверька, испуганного, растерянного, но готового защищаться, и сердце Магнуса застонало от жалости, но по вечной, появившейся на свет раньше него привычке сперва говорить, и только потом думать, вместо того, чтобы утешить и успокоить, Магнус сказал:

— Я ничего не говорил про «научить»... — И, как будто одного этого было мало, добавил: — А что, ты действительно не умеешь?

Бросив на него исполненный ненависти взгляд, Драко вскочил с дивана и бросился прочь. Магнус услышал, как хлопнула дверь его комнаты.

Это оказалось удивительно невыносимым.

Мальчишка не пытался сбежать — знал, что заклятия и руны не дадут ему выйти из квартиры без разрешения или сопровождения Магнуса. Мальчишка не пытался сопротивляться, он действительно верил в то, что будущего у него нет — и лишь по непонятным причинам (может быть, по привычке) пытался барахтаться и отбиваться.

Едва ли не впервые в жизни Магнусу было действительно стыдно.

Он несколько раз щёлкнул пальцами, и перед ним по очереди появились сначала поднос, потом чайник с чашкой, потом вилка и нож, несколько сэндвичей, два куска пиццы и накрытое крышкой второе из ресторанчика на углу. Он понятия не имел, что из этого придётся Малфою по вкусу, и мог ещё одним щелчком пальцев отправить всю еду прямо в комнату — на стол из тёмного дерева, но, движимый чувством вины, поднялся и отнёс поднос сам.

Несколько раз постучав в дверь, но так и не дождавшись ответа, Магнус оставил еду у порога и, пожелав Драко спокойной ночи, удалился к себе.

Спалось ему плохо.

-4-

Наутро Магнус почти не удивился, обнаружив, что за ночь его пленник даже не прикоснулся к еде. Учитывая гордость мальчишки, это было вполне ожидаемо, но от того не менее глупо...

Несколько раз щёлкнув пальцами, Магнус обновил содержимое подноса. Он знал: рано или поздно Малфой выберется из комнаты, чтобы поесть. Каким бы гордым Драко ни был, он всё равно не относился к числу людей, способных ради этой гордости замочить себя голодом. Малфою, если Магнус ещё хоть что-нибудь понимал в людях, своя шкура была дорога, что бы там ему ни говорили по этому поводу в Гарде. И для того, чтобы сберечь эту драгоценную шкуру, Драко не станет слишком долго отказываться от еды.

Потому что, ну, в самом деле, омлет в ресторанчике на углу делали просто отменный и нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы от него отказаться.

Магнус хихикнул, представив себе лицо повара и официантов, когда они обнаружат, что чей-то заказ исчез с подноса прямо с приборами и тарелкой, но ему тут же сделалось стыдно.

Снова щёлкнув пальцами, он забросил в кассу несколько купюр из своего кошелька. Обычно такого за ним не водилось, но мотивы своего поступка Магнус предпочёл не обдумывать. Проснувшаяся совесть не сулила ничего хорошего, так что, пытаясь скорей её усыпить, Магнус отправился в свой кабинет. Он собирался продолжить работу над книгами.

Старинные фолианты всегда его завораживали, хотя на людях Магнус никогда не признался бы в том, что считает их привлекательными. Он скорее скривился бы, глядя на потрёпанный корешок и искусанные временем страницы, чем выдал свои настоящие чувства. В этом была своя логика: покажи торговцу книгами, что ты до жути заинтересован в его товаре, и тот живо сдерёт с тебя втрое больше; останься спокоен, словно эта книга и даром тебе не нужна, сумеешь взять её втрое дешевле.

Хотя… торговаться Магнус любил. Но, наверное, всё же не так сильно, как древние книги.

Он раскрыл вчерашний том и принялся за работу. Время, укладываясь в изгибы и завитушки изящного почерка, летело совсем незаметно, и Магнус в очередной раз пропустил момент, как из полутьмы коридора на пороге нарисовался мальчишка.

«Чёртовы Сумеречные Охотники», — подумал Магнус.

— Вас специально учат так подкрадываться? — возмущённо спросил он вслух, и тут же понял, какую глупость сморозил. Да, конечно, специально. Они же Сумеречные Охотники. Они все храбрые, и бесшумные, и быстрые, и весьма привлекательные в этих своих кожаных шмотках.

Малфой небрежно пожал плечами, как будто подтвердив его мысли.

— Спасибо за омлет, — сказал он, но Магнус готов был поклясться, что думал при этом Драко точно не об омлете.

Что-то было у него на уме. Что-то такое, ради чего Сумеречному Охотнику не стыдно было придти в кабинет мага и поблагодарить за еду.

Чтобы Сумеречные Охотники — благодарили?

— Передам твои благодарности повару на углу, — настороженно ответил Магнус. — Что тебе нужно, позволь поинтересоваться?

Поинтересоваться Малфой позволил, но вот ответа с его губ так и не сорвалось. Вместо этого он тоже задал вопрос:

— Чем ты здесь занимаешься? 

Дознание Конклава уже началось? Слишком просто. Совсем примитивно.

— Работаю. — Магнус осторожно перелистнул очередную страницу. Любой собеседник, будь у него хоть немного чувства такта, уже догадался бы, что к беседе здесь не очень-то расположены.

У Малфоя чувства такта, видимо, не было. 

Прежде, чем Магнус успел сообразить, что тот задумал, он метнулся к столу и, схватив длинный изогнутый нож, резко, почти без размаха, вонзил его себе между рёбер.

-5-

Лет этак семьсот назад Магнус впал бы в истерику. Или, если не совсем уж в истерику, то, по крайней мере, успел бы хорошо испугаться, и бестолково повзмахивать руками, и пометаться над истекающем кровью телом, и натворить три мешка глупостей.

Но Малфою, что называется, повезло.

Магнус склонился над ним, одной рукой уперевшись в бедро, а другой задрав вверх окровавленную рубашку. Он ожидал увидеть глубокий ровный порез — и кровь, вырывающуюся оттуда пульсирующими толчками, но... На белой коже мальчишки, двумя ладонями выше аккуратной ямки пупка не было никаких следов от ножа, только вытянутая бордовая метка. Одного взгляда на неё было достаточно, чтобы Магнуса бросило в дрожь: отвратительная змея, извиваясь и вытягивая язык, выползала из черепа… Знак Валентина.

Метка выглядела так, будто была нарисована кровью, но даже не подумала стираться, когда Магнус провёл по ней пальцем. Она въелась в кожу прочно, как старая руна, но Магнус был уверен: ни о какой старой руне здесь речи не шло, ещё несколько минут назад никакой метки на животе Драко не было.

Он вытянул руку, чувствуя, как в кончиках пальцев просыпается магия, и позволил нескольким синим искрам упасть на бледную кожу. Малфой даже не вздрогнул, хотя вряд ли ощущения от соприкосновения с таким колдовством можно было назвать хоть немного приятными. Магнус взглянул на него. Так и есть, тот лежал без сознания.

— Чёртовы Сумеречные Охотники, — пробормотал Магнус. — Даже ножом себя пырнуть нормально не могут…

Накрыв метку ладонями, он сосредоточился. От рисунка исходила жуткая, страшная, первобытная магия, напрямую связанная с демонами. Жуткая, страшная, первобытная магия, неподвластная Магнусу. Его отцу — может быть, ведь тот был демоном, но не ему. И всё же сдаваться Магнус не собирался.

Сдаться означало позволить мальчишке умереть, а со смертью у Магнуса был разговор короткий: он предпочитал её побеждать. Сдаться означало позволить чьей-то жизни закончиться так глупо и так рано. Сдаться означало проиграть уже поверженному Валентину. Поверженному Конклавом Валентину — а чем он, Магнус, хуже Конклава?

Сдаться, в конце концов, означало позволить мальчишке умереть и провалить своё задание. 

— Давай, — пробормотал Магнус.

В воздухе запахло озоном.

От напряжения пальцы свело резкой судорогой и тут же отпустило. Голубоватые огоньки пламени, разбегаясь от середины ладоней, бросились вниз, к метке, прокатились по линиям, с тихим шёпотом затанцевали вокруг. Магнус следил за их движением, как заворожённый, хоть и видел подобное множество раз.

Магия волной проходила сквозь него, зарождаясь где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения. Она стягивала спину, словно пыталась отрастить крылья, выкручивала руки, вырываясь наружу, пробегала по венам и находила выход там, где на бледной коже Малфоя уродливыми багровыми чёрточками проступал контур змеи, выползающей из гниющего черепа. Странное дело, но прикасаться к этой метке было во сто крат отвратительней чем к любой ране. Метка пугала сильней, чем распоротый живот или открытый перелом с торчащими наружу костями, чем разбитая голова, где из-под грязного месива волос и кожи виднеется мозг, чем раскинутые ноги, между которых на свет появляется полудемон.

От неё веяло смертельной болезнью. Она медленно убивала носителя.

Сцепив зубы, Магнус костяшками пальцев ударил змею по хищно вытянутой голове, и та недовольно пошевелилась. Новый удар, сопровождаемый синими искорками, заставил её отшатнуться, но двумя ударами Магнус не ограничился. Снова и снова маленькие молнии срывались с его рук, ударяясь Малфою под рёбра, и змея, быстро-быстро извиваясь, заползала обратно в череп, пытаясь найти там убежище.

Больше Магнус ничего не мог сделать.

Он начертил вокруг черепа несколько знаков, хотя и догадывался, что змею — а вместе с ней и болезнь, — надолго они не удержат. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что «ненадолго» хватит для того, чтобы найти способ свести эту метку.

Щёлкнув пальцами, Магнус очистил рубашку Малфоя от крови и опустил её вниз. Теперь неплохо было бы перенести его на кровать или куда-нибудь вроде того, но Магнус не решился нести мальчишку ни в его спальню, ни в свою собственную, ни в комнату, где он обычно принимал и лечил, ни в гостиную, ни куда-то ещё. С тяжёлым вздохом Магнус быстро повёл рукой и безжизненное тело Драко, повинуясь его жесту, поднялось в воздух. Магнус отлевитировал его на стоявший в кабинете диван и без особой бережности позволил упасть. Впрочем, самого Драко это явно не обидело. Он был без сознания.

На всякий случай Магнус прошептал несколько заклинаний, что должны были обеспечить мальчишке спокойный сон и своевременное возвращение в чувство. Не было смысла беспокоить его раньше времени, измученному магией организму требовался отдых.

И без того бледное лицо Малфоя теперь казалось ещё более бледным. Длинный нос заострился, уставившись в потолок, светлые ресницы слиплись жалкими треугольничками. Тонкие волосы поникли и растрепались, обнажив нервный лоб и трепещущую жилку на левом виске, и Магнус — Дьявол бы побрал его неспособность устоять перед сломленными мальчишками! — ощутил сильнейшее желание прикоснуться к этой жилке губами. Никакого эротического подтекста, уговаривал его внутренний голос, просто успокоить, просто подсказать, что он не один.

— Но он один, — вслух сказал Магнус и отвернулся, разыскивая взглядом кинжал.

Это был тот самый кинжал, что Конклав отдал ему для изучения. Необычно длинная чёрная рукоять, за которую при желании можно было ухватиться обеими руками, зазубренное неровное лезвие, покрытое рунами, сияющая полоска металла по центру. На глаз кинжал выглядел вполне безобидным, насколько вообще безобидным может выглядеть холодное оружие, но стоило Магнусу взять его в руки, и он ощутил страшную тёмную силу, схожую с той, что исходила от метки. Он поднёс кинжал ближе к глазам, силясь лучше разглядеть его, и после некоторого напряжения разглядел на лезвие едва заметные тёмные разводы. Примитивный не сумел бы их увидеть. Не сумели бы Сумеречные Охотники, вампиры и оборотни. Только фейри и маги, и то для этого нужно было знать, что ты ищешь.

Магнус знал.

Лезвие было вымочено в демонической крови и зачаровано. И, похоже, если Магнус хотел, чтобы мальчишка остался в живых, ему позарез нужно было разобраться, что это за демон и что это за чары.

Вздохнув, Магнус мановением руки убрал с рабочего стола древние книги и потянулся к пинцету.

-6-

За несколько часов ему удалось сделать унизительно мало.

Магнус взял пробу с лезвия и ещё раз, теперь уже с помощью магии, а не только истинного зрения, убедился в том, что без демонической крови демонов в кинжале не обошлось. Чтобы разобраться, чья это кровь, нужно было сравнить её с уже известными образцами, но — вот незадача! — крови высших демонов у Магнуса не было. Ядовитей всех известных ядов, она была запрещённым ингредиентом, а место верховного мага Бруклина подразумевало, ко всему прочему, отсутствие конфликтов с законом.

За кровью можно было, пожалуй, обратиться к Безмолвным братьям, хранившим у себя все знания Сумеречных Охотников. Уж кто-кто, а Охотники, не раз выходившие на бой с высшими демонами, вполне могли хранить у себя добытые трофеи — кровь, шкуры, лапы, рога… Магнус невесело усмехнулся, представив рога демона в качестве декора на стене Института или, ещё лучше, Зала договоров в Аликанте. Но Безмолвные братья не за что не ссудили бы ему кровь просто так. Им потребовалось бы знать, что случилось, а рассказать этого Магнус не мог.

Он должен был попытаться выходить мальчишку самостоятельно.

Дельный совет могла дать Королева Фейри, но Магнус не горел желанием обращаться к дивному народцу за помощью — коварные и хитрые, те могли затребовать такую цену, что любой гнев Конклава показался бы раем. К тому же, Королева Фейри была той ещё сукой.

А значит, рассчитывать Магнус мог только на себя. В принципе, именно к этому он и привык за свою долгую жизнь.

К вечеру его глаза уже болели от напряжения, а пальцы дрожали. Время от времени слабые синие искры срывались с них сами по себе, отдаваясь в ногтях нервной болью. Остаточное ощущение магии, проходящей сквозь тело, ломало. Собрав немного демонической крови в пузатый флакон и запечатав его заклинанием, Магнус снова и снова рассматривал тёмный кинжал. 

Оружие принадлежало Валентину, это было бесспорно. И Валентин что-то с ним сделал. И Конклав хотел, чтобы Магнус узнал, что. Почему Магнус, почему не Безмолвные братья?

Магнус усмехнулся, в последний раз проводя ладонью над лезвием и резко сжимая кулак.

Уж точно не потому, что они брезговали грязной работой. В каких-то случаях, может, и брезговали, взять даже этих пленников на перевоспитании, но отдавать в руки колдуну темномагический артефакт просто, чтобы не перетрудиться?

— О нет, — промурлыкал себе под нос Магнус, покачав головой. — Держу пари, дело вовсе не в этом…

Конклав знал, что у магов есть средство, недоступное Безмолвным братьям.

Конклав хотел, чтобы он задействовал это средство.

— Бейн, о чём ты бормочешь? — раздался слабый голос с дивана, и Магнус, вздрогнув, поспешно развернулся всем телом.

Пожалуй, даже слишком поспешно.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, медленно подходя к дивану и опускаясь на колени рядом с Малфоем.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело слишком… Но мальчишке в любом случае было не до того, а сам Магнус сейчас просто нуждался в удобстве. Да, именно. В удобстве.

Он стащил одну из подушек с дивана.

Малфой мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Ты и вправду хороший маг, Бейн. Вытащил меня с того света.

— Если бы, — Магнус вздохнул. Сперва он был уверен, что Драко знал, что делал и специально схватился именно за этот кинжал, хотя, конечно, мог бы воспользоваться любым из ножей на кухне, но теперь его уверенность полетела к чертям. Целью мальчишки была не метка не животе, целью мальчишки была быстрая смерть. 

И он ошибся в выборе средств для достижения цели.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— А сам ты посмотри. 

Подхватив Драко под мышки, Магнус помог ему приподняться и, не обращая внимания на удивлённый (и испуганный, что обижало сильнее, чем следовало) взгляд, повёл рукой, расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки. Полы разошлись в разные стороны, обнажив бледный поджарый живот, трогательно-круглую ямочку пупка, полукружия рёбер… И отвратительную бордовую метку.

— Полагаю, — тихо сказал Магнус, — мне не нужно тебе объяснять, что это такое.

Мальчишка под его руками забыл, как дышать.

— Откуда…

— Кинжал Валентина, — Магнус указал головой в сторону своего рабочего стола. — Ваш бездарный Конклав считает, что только мне и моей блестящей магии под силу его изучить. Они поручили мне это, и не скажу, что взял с них малую сумму. Вот только я не успел даже начать, потому что какой-то неудачник-самоубийца решил встать у меня на пути. Не подскажешь, какой?

Малфой непонимающе затряс головой, и Магнус объяснил:

— Кинжал отравлен демоническим ядом.

— Тогда почему я не мёртв?

Определённо, в его жизни слишком часто появлялись Сумеречные Охотники, одержимые идеей умереть. Это начало надоедать ещё несколько сотен лет назад, но ещё больше Магнусу начинала надоедать собственная реакция. Вместо того, чтобы сию же секунду встать и направить каминной связью родителям Малфоя чек на круглую сумму за лечение их драгоценного отпрыска, заодно взяв с них Непреложный Обет о молчании, он запахнул рубашку Малфоя, задержав свои руки на его животе чуть дольше, чем следовало.

— Скоро будешь, если я не найду противоядия, — хмуро сказал Магнус. — Этот кинжал не способен убить, заколов или зарезав. Он оставил на тебе метку, и если я не найду, как её свести… — Он не закончил.

Магнус промолчал о том, что этот кинжал, скорее всего, предназначался Конклавом именно для Малфоя. Многоходовая комбинация, и вместе с тем — такая простая. Запугать мальчишку, отправить его к страшному и ужасному верховному магу Бруклина, что носит разноцветные одежды и подводит глаза. В подробностях рассказать, что будет делать с ним этот маг, знаменитый своими любовными похождениями. Подсунуть магу отравленный, ядовитый кинжал — страшный, непонятный, неизвестно, по какому принципу действующий. Рано или поздно кинжал попадётся на глаза маленькому предателю, и дальнейшее можно разыграть как по нотам. Один удар, и у мага не останется выбора: только научиться управляться с этим кинжалом, победить эту магию…

Что самое главное, при любом раскладе Конклав останется в выигрыше. Если Магнус найдёт способ уничтожить метку и разберётся с тем, как было создано это оружие и как его уничтожить, Сумеречные Охотники вооружатся новыми знаниями. Если Магнус не справится, то Конклав получит его с потрохами — а заодно избавится от предателя.

— Может, будет лучше и не искать никакого противоядия, — сказал Малфой, а потом его глаза снова закрылись.

На этот раз Магнус отлевитировал его в спальню. Разумеется, не в свою.

-7-

Ночь выдалась для Магнуса беспокойной и долгой. Из тех, в которые просыпаются через час, каждый раз думая, что уже настало утро и нужно вставать, но, взглянув на будильник, снова откидываются на подушки. Только обычно в такие ночи Магнус испытывал радость от того, что рассвет ещё далеко, а значит, клиенты и покупатели зелий придут ещё очень не скоро, но сегодня он не чувствовал ни радости, ни облегчения.  
Только удушающую тревогу и липкое беспокойство, оседавшие на коже каплями холодного пота. 

Совершенно измученный, под утро он постучался в дверь спальни Малфоя и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл. Драко не спал. Положив руки поверх одеяла, он лежал на кровати и смотрел в окно. Наверное, после Аликанте и Лондона урбанистический пейзаж Бруклина казался ему чем-то диким.

— Если хочешь, я могу наколдовать тебе за окном озеро Линн, — сказал Магнус.

— Стоило воткнуть в себя кинжал Валентина, чтобы получить такое заманчивое предложение, — слабо ответил Драко.

— Вижу, бодрости духа тебе не занимать. — Магнус присел на край кровати, внутренне ожидая, что с минуты на минуты его если не обвинят в наглости, то как минимум отодвинутся, но ничего подобного не произошло. — Можно спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как после неудавшегося самоубийства.

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Смешно. Ты позволишь? — Он неопределённо кивнул головой, но Драко очевидно понял намёк.

С безразличным видом Малфой откинул одеяло и потянул вверх край мятой серой футболки. Футболку, как и другую сменную одежду, Магнус наколдовал ему прямо в шкаф, и теперь он был рад, что мальчишка не только нашёл её, но и решился воспользоваться.

Как глупо.

Метка со вчерашнего дня ни капли не изменилась. Всё тот же обрисованный бордовыми линиями череп, внутри которого свернулась змея — если приглядеться, можно разглядеть её чешуйчатые бока. По краям черепа слабо виднелись знаки, что вчера начертил Магнус. Их очертания были нечёткими, но Магнус знал, что это никак не влияло на силу. Его магия сдерживала змею — и будет сдерживать ещё долго, но полагаться только на свою магию он не собирался.

— Болит?

Драко пожал плечами, от чего череп на его животе неловко передёрнулся, исказившись.

— Бывало и хуже.

— Тогда потерпишь, — рассудил Магнус, и позволил заплясавшим на пальцах голубым искрам сорваться вниз. 

Зашипев, Драко дёрнулся, но Магнус легко удержал его на месте. Для этого не нужно было даже хватать его за руки или за ноги. Для этого достаточно было опустить свои холодные ладони на его тёплый живот.

То, что давно хотелось сделать.

То, чего делать не стоило.

Малфой замер испуганным оленёнком, глядя на Магнуса настороженными глазами, и следовало остановиться, но Магнус не смог. Магия медленно ушла из его ладоней, осталось только то, что осталось. Он осторожно огладил бледный живот — от рёбер к резинке пижамных штанов, потом снова вверх, минуя метку, нежно и медленно. Его пальцы пробежались по выцветшим рунам, не замеченным вчера, но отчётливо видным в утреннем свете. Магнус узнал Равновесие, Скорость и Точность, обвёл каждую из них, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы прикоснуться губами.

На щеках Драко расцвёл пунцовый румянец, но он не шелохнулся. Даже наоборот: стоило Магнусу, устыдившись, чуть отдёрнуть руки, он приподнялся навстречу.

Ладно. На самом деле, Магнусу не было стыдно. Но даже несмотря на отсутствие стыда, он понимал, что зашёл слишком далеко. И мог бы зайти ещё дальше, потому что Малфой, испуганный и притихший, не собирался его останавливать.

Поэтому Магнус остановился сам.

— Лучше? — спросил он, не узнав собственный голос. Давненько он не звучал так низко и хрипло.

— Тебе виднее, Бейн. — Драко прикрыл глаза. — Ты закончил?

Вместо ответа Магнус поднялся с постели.

— Я буду в кабинете, — сказал он. — Поищу, что можно сделать.

Весь день Магнус провёл за книгами, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь способ свести метку смерти и с каждой новой страницей убеждаясь в том, что в книгах никакого решения нет, и в распоряжении у него только одно. Весь день Магнус провёл за книгами, только несколько раз оторвавшись на то, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами и отправить в серо-зелёную спальню поднос с едой или сотворить чашку кофе себе самому.

Весь день Магнус провёл за книгами, а под вечер дверь в его комнату отворилась.

Возникший на пороге Малфой, непривычный в футболке и джинсах, с выцветшими линиями рун, убегавшими под воротник и обвивавшими руки, замер, одной рукой нервно вцепившись в косяк.

— Что-то случилось? — Магнус вопросительно вздёрнул брови. Внутри всколыхнулась тревога.

Драко покачал головой. Он тяжело вздохнул, словно собираясь с духом перед атакой, а потом твёрдо, глядя в одну точку и будто заучив свою речь заранее, проговорил:

— Бейн, в мире полно магов, и Конклав не просто так выбрал тебя. Если ты… сделаешь со мной то, чем они пугали, с их точки зрения я получу наказание. Если мы… станем любовниками по доброй воле, они получат над тобой власть.

«Станем любовниками» из его уст звучало просто ужасно. Нелепо и неуместно, и слишком пошло, и слишком откровенно, и…

— Конклав — стайка безмозглых идиотов, — ответил Магнус. — Ваш Валентин был не так уж не прав. 

Драко шагнул внутрь и после секундного колебания закрыл за собой дверь. Его пальцы нерешительно теребили край футболки.

— Ты… — начал он.

— Никого не насилую. И искренне не понимаю, откуда вообще могла взяться подобная мысль. Разве одного взгляда на меня недостаточно, чтобы понять: любой даст отрезать себе правую руку, чтобы только провести со мной ночь? Или даже обе руки.

— Я предпочёл бы обойтись без отрезания рук.

Магнус остолбенел.

— Что? 

Он замер над книгой, так и не перевернув до конца страницу.

— Я не хочу отрезать себе руки. Всё равно я скоро умру. Весь. Но я хочу провести с тобой ночь. О том, что так будет, Конклав тоже догадывался. Не такие уж они и безмозглые идиоты… — Его голос сорвался, а взгляд стал отчаянным. — Я ни разу в жизни даже не целовался, Бейн. Покажи мне.

-8-

— Покажи мне, — попросил Драко, и Магнус не смог отказать.

И не смог бы — ни при одном повороте событий, ни в одном измерении. Отказать нецелованному мальчишке, стоящему на пороге смерти? Для этого надо быть идиотом. Отказать нецелованному мальчишке, стоящему на пороге смерти, такому несчастному и такому потерянному, что хочется обнимать-обнимать-обнимать? Для этого нужно быть идиотом вдвойне.

Идиотом, но вовсе не Магнусом Бейном. Он не собирался отказывать.

Разве что переместиться в спальню, целуясь, стянуть друг с друга одежду, и раскинуться на широкой кровати…

Драко целовался смешно и неуверенно, отчаянно стискивая бока Магнуса острыми и коленками, но от этого только сильнее перехватывало дыхание. Магнус с восторгом обнимал худое поджарое тело, пересчитывал пальцами выпуклые шрамы и торчащие косточки, гладил лопатки и плечи, зарывался в светлые волосы, целовал бледную шею…

— Это может быть так, — Он провёл рукой по животу Драко, старательно избегая багровой метки, и легко погладил его член.

На бледной, чуть розоватой коже его смуглые пальцы смотрелись особенно экзотично.

Придвинувшись ближе, Магнус подался вперёд — и их члены соприкоснулись. 

Теперь смуглыми здесь были не только пальцы. Он мысленно усмехнулся.

— Кофе с молоком, — прошептал Драко. Он завороженно смотрел вниз, наблюдая за каждым движением Магнуса.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь, когда сладко и горячо, — прошептал Магнус, крепче сжав пальцы.

— Это может быть так. — Магнус провёл губами по щеке Драко, задержался на мочке, скользнул по шее и по ключице, чуть задержался у розового соска...

Его волосы мазнули по обнажённой груди, покрытой тёмными рунами, а в следующую секунду он замер, почти касаясь губами блестящей головки.

Прежде, чем взять её в рот, Магнус взглянул Драко в глаза. Он не ожидал увидеть в них ни доверия, ни восторга, но там, кажется, светилось и то, и другое. А ещё интерес. И желание. И готовность. Так что медлить становилось не только бессмысленно, но и невыносимо.

Чуть сдвинувшись вниз, Магнус приоткрыл губы и мягко вобрал член Драко в себя.

— Это может быть так. — Магнус откинулся на спину и потянул Драко за собой.

Удивлённый, тот почти не сопротивлялся и даже, кажется, сам не заметил, как оказался сверху — между раскинутых ног Магнуса, упираясь локтями в подушку по обе стороны от него.

Он впервые поцеловал Магнуса сам — нерешительно и несмело, и Магнус ответил ему со всей нежностью, с какой только мог. Осмелев, Драко лизнул его шею, прихватил губами мочку, подул на сосок.

Магнус катнул ему смазку.

Малфой испуганно замер. Вздохнув, Магнус нашёл его руку и, одним щелчком пальцев сняв с баночки крышку, подтолкнул её ближе. Ему пришлось направлять Малфоя, окунать его пальцы в прозрачную смазку, подносить их к себе, надавливать.

К счастью, Драко быстро учился. Ему нравилось видеть отклик, и с каждым новым дрожащим вздохом, срывавшимся с губ Магнуса, с каждым новым хриплым стоном он чувствовал себя всё увереннее.

Магнус не питал никаких иллюзий. Он понимал, что у Малфоя нет к нему чувств, есть только юношеское любопытство и отчаянное нежелание умирать. И, как бы то ни было, он уважал право Драко на это.

Просить большего Магнус не собирался, даже если ему самому и хотелось.

Он прожил на свете почти восемь веков, он с первой секунды мог определить, получится с кем-то любовь или лучше уносить ноги, пока не особенно поздно. С Малфоем — не получалась. Сумеречные Охотники и маги — слишком разные, чтобы даже надеяться на что-то подобное.

Дождавшись, пока Драко заснёт, Магнус выскользнул из-под одеяла.

-9-

Драко мог говорить всё, что угодно, но Магнус не собирался отдавать его смерти.

Он стоял над столом, отрешённо перебирая необходимые ингредиенты.

— Моя шкура слишком ценная для того, чтобы продавать её Сумеречным Охотникам, — сказал он самому себе, поглаживая пальцами крутой бок восковой свечи, и тут же скривился.

Жалкий самообман оставался жалким, в какие бы слова он ни пытался его облечь. Конечно, попадать в зависимость от милости (или, скорее, немилости) Конклава по-прежнему не входило в планы Магнуса, но и на первом плане теперь было не это. Он не собирался позволить Драко умереть. Слишком много долгов и без того значилось на его счету.

Ушёл Уилл Эрондейл, ушли его дети, потерялись внуки и правнуки. Джем Карстаирс прятался где-то внутри Города Костей, и в его венах всё ещё дремала болезнь, а облачение Безмолвного брата дарило не столько знания и бессмертие, сколько печали и боль. Бессмертие было болью само по себе. Магнус не хотел добавлять в этот список страданий ещё одну строчку. Это было бы слишком для него одного.

Он достал ещё несколько упаковок свечей, приготовил соль в хрупких стеклянных флаконах, вытащил из старинного шкафа шкатулку с засушенной белладонной. Когда он откинул крышку, несколько лепестков вылетело из неё и закружилось в воздухе, медленно оседая на пол. Магнус легко поймал их, возвращая обратно, и взялся за дело.

Магнус расставил свечи на полу — так, чтобы они образовали ровный круг, и с внешней стороны обвёл этот круг дорожкой из соли. Нараспев повторяя выдержки из «Запрещённых ритуалов», старинной книги для некромантов, он разложил лепестки поверх соли и, щелчком пальцев призвав рябиновый посох, зашёл внутрь круга и взялся рисовать пентаграмму. Мягкое дерево легко скользило по полу, оставляя за собой отчётливый след, который тут же вспыхивал синим огнём.

Стоило Магнусу замкнуть последнюю линию, на фитилях свечей тоже затанцевало голубоватое пламя.

Настало время для заклинаний. 

_«Quod tumeraris: per Jehovam, Gehennam, et consecratam aquam quam nunc spargo, signumque crucis quod nunc facio, et per vota nostra, ipse nunc surgat nobis dicatus Asmodeus!»_

Латынь срывалась с его языка легко и привычно, и с каждым словом огоньки свечей разгорались сильней и сильней. В кабинете становилось всё жарче и жарче, и Магнус с трудом подавил желание стереть собравшийся на лбу пот рукавом.

Центр пентаграммы вспыхнул. Это была чужеродная магия, она не принадлежала Магнусу, и потому отливала не голубым, как обычно, а ярко-оранжевым. Мощный столб пламени взметнулся до потолка, ударился об него и отскочил, оставив на белой лепнине уродливое коричневое пятно. По кабинету поплыл запах серы. Сизый дым клубами сгустился по углам комнаты, закружился против часовой стрелки и стремительно опустился вниз, собравшись внутри пентаграммы в длиннорукую сгорбленную фигуру.

Это был Абаддон, демон смерти. Тяжёлые изогнутые рога клонили его голову вниз, длинные когтистые руки достигали до пола, а тяжёлые кожистые крылья за спиной казались уродливым, битым молью плащом. 

Когда дым окончательно осел, стало видно, что кожа Абаддона местами сгнила.

— Добро пожаловать, — Магнус театрально взмахнул руками. 

— Звал меня? Магнус Бейн, победитель…

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался от двери голос Драко. 

Магнус мысленно выругался. Он не мог обернуться, потому что потерять зрительный контакт с демоном значило наполовину освободить его.

— Беседую со старым другом, — сказал он в итоге, отчаянно надеясь, что у Драко хватит ума не мешать. Если Магнус хоть сколько-нибудь знал мальчишку, тот пришёл сюда отнюдь не с пустыми руками, и оружие было явно не тем, что могло обрадовать высшего демона.

— Маленький Нефилим, — радостно взревел Абаддон. — С меткой смерти!

— Драко. Подойди ко мне, — напряжённо выдохнул Магнус. За спиной было тихо, и это значило, что мальчишка не шевелился. — Пожалуйста.

Он вновь забыл о способности Сумеречных Охотников передвигаться бесшумно. Без единого звука Драко оказался рядом с ним. В руках он действительно сжимал оружие — трость с выкидным лезвием, что висела на стене в спальне, и Магнус мысленно наругал себя за то, что вообще хранил у себя дома оружие Нефилимов.

Строго говоря, это было оружие Джема. И именно Джема сейчас напоминал ему Драко. В слабом свете магического огня, его светлые глаза и волосы напоминали серебристые глаза и волосы Джема. Их обоих жестоко терзала болезнь. Пальцы Драко, сомкнувшиеся на тёмной рукояти, были такими же тонкими, и сам он выглядел таким же хрупким и истощённым.

В отличие от Джема, у Драко не было парабатай, который пошёл бы за ним до конца. Был только Магнус. И Магнус делал для него всё, что мог.

— Ты знаешь, что это за метка? — обратился он к Абаддону.

Демон расплылся в уродливой пародии на улыбку, обнажив жёлтые клыки.

— Метка смерти.

— Знак Валентина, — уточнил Магнус.

— Знак Валентина, — словно эхо подтвердил Абаддон. Как зачарованный, он смотрел на Драко, туда, где под мятой футболкой пряталась бордовая змея, выползающая из черепа, словно мог видеть её сквозь одежду. — А ты, Магнус Бейн, знаешь, что это за метка?

Не сводя с демона взгляда, Магнус пожал плечами.

— И что же?

— А то, что мальчишка будет моим. — Абаддон облизнулся. — Он обещан мне Валентином. Каждый, у кого этот знак, обещан мне Валентином. 

Он подошёл вплотную к свечам, и их пламя испуганно задрожало. Когтистая рука протянулась было вперёд, но почти сразу же наткнулась на невидимую стену и замерла.

— И у многих этот знак? — подал голос Драко.

Демон оскалился.

— Отвечай, — приказал Магнус.

— Валентин обещал пометить каждого в Круге. — Драко рядом заметно напрягся, но расслабился после следующих слов: — Валентин не успел…

— Значит, метка только у Драко? 

По вискам Магнуса тёк пот. Разговор выходил для него очень тяжёлым. Медленно двигаясь по кругу, Абаддон, один из сильнейших демонов, пробовал его пентаграмму на прочность. Если сдвинется хоть один лепесток, если хоть одной крупинкой соли будет меньше, чем нужно, то демон прорвёт защиту — и бросится в атаку.

— Только у мальчишки… — Красный язык прошёлся по толстым губам Абаддона. Его глаза вспыхнули кровожадным огнём. — Мальчишка будет моим. Какая молодость, какое сочное мясо.

— А ты говорил, кожа да кости, — хмыкнул Драко. Он почему-то совсем не боялся. Или прятал свой страх под бравадой.

— Вкусные косточки, — пропел Абаддон, расправляя внутри пентаграммы свои побитые крылья.

Магнус переступил с ноги на ногу. Всё это начинало ему надоедать.

— Тебе они не достанутся, — отрезал он. — Как уничтожить метку?

Угрюмо посмотрев на него, Абаддон покачал головой.

— Отвечай. — Голос Магнуса потяжелел. — Я вызвал тебя, и ты мне подчинишься. Сейчас я — твой хозяин. Ты меня понял?

Голубое пламя взвилось до потолка, окружив Абаддона прозрачной стеной, и тот, по-звериному взвизгнув, торопливо отскочил в центр пентаграммы.

— Как избавиться от метки? — медленно повторил Магнус.

Униженно склонив рогатую голову, Абаддон ответил:

— Метка исчезнет, когда умрёт Валентин. Знак всегда исчезает, когда умирает тот, кто оставил его. Но я могу лишить её силы… — Он заискивающе заглянул Магнусу в глаза. Длинный хвост мёл по полу, словно собачий.

— Как ты это сделаешь?

Сделки с демонами — опасность из той же серии, что и сделки с дивным народцем. И тем, и другим только дай обмануть, одурачить, пообещать, только демоны, в отличие от фейри, не гнушаются лжи. Верить демонам — последнее, что нужно делать, если хочется выжить. Выслушай, подели на двадцать, трижды проверь и только потом соглашайся.

— Дай мальчишку сюда, и увидишь, — Абаддон осклабился.

Прежде, чем Магнус успел возразить, Драко шагнул внутрь защитного круга.

-10-

Схватив его за волосы, Абаддон расхохотался.

Его смех зазвенел у Магнуса в ушах, гулким ужасом отдался внутри, прокатился по венам. Магнус встряхнул руками, собирая на пальцах готовые к бою огненные шары, но не решился метнуть ни один: демон прикрывался мальчишкой, словно щитом. Демон прикрывался мальчишкой, щерил зубы, облизывался, хлестал себя хвостом по ногам.

Теперь Магнус видел, зачем Абаддон это делал. Подметая хвостом пол, двигая им из стороны в сторону, он мало помалу разрушал защитный круг. Хитрость на случай, если они не поддадутся и не шагнут в пентаграмму самостоятельно. Но эта хитрость не пригодилась. Они поддались. И теперь толстый палец, увенчанный острым когтём, задирал мятую футболку, подбираясь к метке. Пойманный, демон не мог отказаться от того, что пообещал тому, кто его вызвал, и Абаддон собирался лишить метку её ядовитой силы, но потом ни одна сила на Земле не помешала бы ему откусить Драко голову. Или, что ещё хуже, утащить его за собою в преисподнюю. 

«Хуже», потому что вклиниться между его зубами и головой Драко Магнус бы, скорее всего ,успел, а вот в измерение демонов ему путь был заказан.

Метка на животе Драко вспыхнула розовым светом и тут же потускнела. Испуганная змея так и не высунулась из черепа, а череп, кажется, изменился в размерах, уменьшился и усох, его линии стали менее чёткими.

Демон победно взревел. Продолжая удерживать Драко, он шагнул вперёд и даже не стал пробовать защитный круг на прочность, а просто приготовился прыгать. Одного мальчишки с вкусными косточками показалось Абаддону мало, он хотел разнести весь кабинет, дотянуться до того, кто посмел вызвать его, посмел им командовать…

Так было со всеми. Магнус знал демонов как облупленных. Ничего нового.

Огненный шар сорвался с его пальцев, ударив Абаддону в плечо. Тот замер, и Драко, воспользовавшись заминкой противника, вывернулся из его лап. Почти без потерь — только с глубокой царапиной по плечу. Приземлившись на четвереньки, он тут же вскочил и выбросил вперёд руку с тростью. Сияющее лезвие, сверкнув, врубилось демону в грудь, достало до сердца, породило там красный огонь. В мгновение ока Драко отскочил в сторону, а Абаддон, зашатавшись, снова попятился к кругу.

Для него уже всё было кончено. Даже не успев добраться до пентаграммы, он превратился в сизый пепел, разлетевшийся по кабинету.

Магнус медленно затушил второй огненный шар. Драко закрыл трость так привычно, словно это было его собственное оружие и демонов ему приходилось убивать чуть ли не каждый день. Впрочем… Ведь действительно приходилось. Глупо было об этом не помнить.

Несколько долгих секунд они оба молчали. 

— Я думал, Валентин умер, — наконец, сказал Драко. — А теперь… Не хочу быть для Конклава радаром.

— Радаром? — Магнус вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот стоял, понурив голову, изучая рисунок из соли и белладонны. 

— Радаром. Ну, знаешь, такая чёрная коробочка, которая показывает, есть рядом демоны или нет. Не хочу быть радаром, по которому Конклав сможет измерять, жив Валентин или нет.

— Конклав ничего не узнает.

— Мы скроем от них, что случилось? — В голосе Драко странным образом надежда смешалась с тревогой.

— Незачем. — Магнус позволил себе улыбнуться. — Абаддон думал, что Валентин нанёс тебе метку. Он сказал, знаки остаются до тех пор, пока жив тот, кто их нанёс. Но, прошу заметить, нанёс эту метку тебе вовсе не Валентин.

Глаза Малфоя широко распахнулись.

— Я сам, — он облегчённо заулыбался, и Магнус впервые увидел, как сильно улыбка преображает его худое измученное лицо.

— Ты сам, — кивнул он. — И Конклаву вовсе необязательно об этом знать, если только ты не хочешь повесить рога Абаддона на стену в качестве сувенира. 

— Я его убил, — довольно сообщил Драко, пропустив мимо ушей его шутку. За считанные мгновения он преобразился и сейчас казался ещё больше мальчишкой чем раньше, но только не забитым и сломленным, а озорным и весёлым.

Магнус подавил желание закатить глаза. 

— Позволь спросить, чем ты занимался на демонологии? Это Абаддон, высший демон, его нельзя убить, можно только развоплотить. На время. На годы, — сказал он.

Наверное, при его слабости к тем, кто нуждается в помощи, его не должно было тянуть к весёлому, оживавшему на глазах Драко. Наверное, сейчас наступал тот самый момент, когда, получив его сочувствие и всё остальное, пришедший к нему несчастный мальчишка должен был уйти, больше не нуждаясь ни в сочувствии, ни в помощи, ни в Магнусе Бейне.

Отложив трость Джема, Драко с усмешкой уставился на него.

— Ты такой занудный, потому что бессмертный? — Его серые глаза задорно сверкнули. — Именно это я и имел в виду.

Как загипнотизированный, Магнус шагнул к нему.

— Что я занудный, потому что бессмертный?

— Да, Бейн, именно это. — Драко протянул ему руки.

Это было не похоже на попытку уйти.

Они замерли, обнявшись, и Магнус впервые заметил, что тот, кого он привык считать юным и хрупким, на самом деле почти одного с ним роста. От ладони Драко, уютно устроившейся у него на поясе, по спине растекалось тепло.

— Помнишь, что ты тогда сказал?

— Что? — неохотно отозвался Магнус.

— Что красивые вещи всегда очень просто сломать. — Драко вскинул подбородок. Без показной холодности его лицо было непривычно открытым. — Так вот, Магнус Бейн, я не вещь. Я не собираюсь ломаться.

«Это к лучшему», — подумал Магнус, но вслух ничего не сказал. А Драко продолжил:

— У тебя есть пять лет, чтобы с этим смириться.

Пять лет. Мгновение для того, кто живёт целую вечность.

— По рукам, — Магнус легко улыбнулся. — Я согласен.

Пять лет. Лучше, чем ничего.

Лучше, чем всё на свете.

Fin~


End file.
